S304 Hidden Truths
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS, Tu. Hoshi reveals her encounter with Raijin to Malcolm. Coda for Raijin, Season 3, Episode 4.


Title: S304 Hidden Truths Author: ZenosParadox Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: RS, Tu. Hoshi reveals her encounter with Raijin to Malcolm. Coda for Raijin, Season 3, Episode 4.  
  
Notes: Mild spoilers for Raijin. 4 pages. Written October 2, 2003. Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.  
  
HIDDEN TRUTHS  
  
Lieutenant Reed watched Commander Tucker as they surveyed the damage from the Xindi boarding party. The Chief Engineer was reaching into a hole and got zapped by a loose wire.  
  
"Ow! Dead gummit," said Tucker as he sucked on his finger. He saw the amused expression on Reed's face and said, "I swear if you make another remark about magic fingers--"  
  
"Commander, I only mentioned that once. I didn't realize you were so sensitive," said Reed as he registered Tucker's irritation. Trip was always after Malcolm to relax, be spontaneous, just say what was on is mind. Obviously that didn't include teasing the man about the resident Vulcan. Was there a hidden truth beneath his protests?  
  
"How would you like it if I started teasing you about--about Hoshi?"  
  
"Don't be absurd. Hoshi and I have a professional relationship." Reed said this in a gruff voice as he turned his back on his friend.  
  
"Yeah, so why does the rumor mill have the two of you skipping meals in the mess hall to sneak off to her quarters?" Tucker flashed a grin at his back. He could see the blush appearing on Reed's neck. Score!  
  
"It's not what you think," said Malcolm quietly.  
  
"Yep, that's what I keep saying," responded Trip immediately.  
  
Malcolm turned to look at his friend and reluctantly admitted, "That virus that transmuted us into another species has residual effects. Hoshi discovered some dishes that we could actually find appetizing. Dinner is about the only time I can eat."  
  
Trip's expression quickly shifted into regret. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Because it's none of your b--," Malcolm hesitated a moment, then said in resignation, "Because it's not your concern, just as whatever you do with T'Pol is none of my business. I didn't realize my comments bothered you."  
  
"Yeah, well, T'Pol says not to worry about rumors since we're senior officers anyway."  
  
Malcolm kept himself from smirking at that comment. He didn't even quirk an eyebrow; he merely nodded in understanding and got back to work. Soon it would be dinnertime and he promised Hoshi he would cook.  
  
-----  
  
"So? What do you think?" asked Malcolm as Hoshi sipped the broth.  
  
She licked her lips and seemed to consider his question carefully. She slowly said, "Well, if you must know, I think it's a bit too salty."  
  
Hoshi kept a straight face while she watched Malcolm's eyes widen at her comments, but the smile tugged at her lips and quickly ruined the serious expression.  
  
"I take it it's to your liking then," said Malcolm.  
  
Hoshi's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she just grumbled, "If I weren't so hungry, you'd be wearing these noodles, Lieutenant. In fact--"  
  
Malcolm gazed at the bowl now moving toward him. "Now, now, Ensign, I wouldn't recommend that. You'd wind up having to slurp the noodles off me if you do."  
  
Hoshi blinked at the image of licking Malcolm's face, so it took her a while to note the blush that had taken residence on his visage.  
  
"Let's eat." The officers said the words simultaneously and in relief. They ate their dinner in companionable silence.  
  
"It's getting better I think. I don't want the eggs anymore," said Malcolm when he finished.  
  
"Same here." Hoshi put their bowls away and sat beside Malcolm again. "Do you think Trip will share T'Pol's trick for getting to sleep?"  
  
"I'm not touching that one. Trip is getting sensitive about any remark regarding his activities with T'Pol."  
  
Hoshi grinned, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, but T'Pol gave him some good advice about the rumor mill." As Hoshi prodded him with an elbow, Malcolm added, "She said to ignore rumors because as senior officers they have nothing to worry about anyway."  
  
Hoshi cocked her head as she considered this. Two senior officers who were interested in each other romantically--Stop thinking now. Instead she said, "At least Trip's getting some sleep. Lucky him."  
  
"Are you still having dreams about the city?" asked Malcolm.   
  
Hoshi shook her head and said quietly. "Although I almost wish I were."  
  
"Why? I thought those dreams were disturbing you."  
  
"That was true until Raijin came along."  
  
"Raijin? Why would you be having dreams about her? She attacked T'Pol, not--wait." Malcolm's voice was suddenly urgent. "Hoshi, did she do something to you?"  
  
Hoshi looked away from his direct gaze. The man's eyes were really too intense when he looked at her that way.   
  
"Hoshi, what happened?"  
  
She finally turned to Malcolm and asked, "Have you ever been attracted to someone of your own sex?"  
  
"That's a rather personal question," said Malcolm.   
  
He felt Hoshi stiffen and knew he would get no answers if he didn't respond to her question first. Malcolm swallowed, then took the plunge for her sake.   
  
"I'm not sure how to answer that, Hoshi. I find some men quite charismatic and understand women's attraction to them. Trip, for instance, has that appeal."  
  
Hoshi nodded in agreement and said, "You have a number of admirers from both sexes yourself, Malcolm."  
  
The Lieutenant knew he was blushing, and murmured, "Well, there's no accounting for taste. In the long run though, while I can certainly appreciate a beautiful body regardless of sex, what I ultimately find arousing is, uh, female anatomy. So the thought of anything other than admiring a man from a distance doesn't appeal to me--even Trip."  
  
Hoshi gave Malcolm a wistful smile. She appreciated the fact that his response was more detailed than he liked to reveal of himself. "That's the way it's been with me, too, until I met Raijin."  
  
"Are you saying you and her, uh--"  
  
"No, I don't think so. That's the odd part, Malcolm." Hoshi's words began tumbling out. "I didn't say anything before now because I wasn't sure I hadn't just dreamt it. I found Raijin in the transporter room. I was interested in hearing her language, so we walked into the lift together."  
  
"That seems harmless enough."  
  
"She took my hand." Hoshi wasn't looking at Malcolm now as she spoke. "It was the strangest feeling. I--when we were aboard the Klingon ship, T'Pol showed me how to focus in order to calm my fears. It left me feeling at peace when she touched my hand. Raijin was different; I felt as if I had to get close to her."  
  
"You didn't try to fight her like T'Pol did, though."  
  
"No, I just remember wanting Raijin near me, but I don't know what could have happened. The next thing I know I'm in the turbo lift and I'm alone."  
  
"You need to tell the Captain, Hoshi," said Malcolm. He gently touched her shoulder and added, "and you need to have Phlox check you."  
  
Hoshi rubbed her shoulders and asked, "Do you think I responded to her because--"  
  
"Hoshi, the woman had some sort of hypnotic control over humans. That's all it is--unless you want to use this incident to see if there's something else you should be exploring about who you are."  
  
Hoshi merely nodded. "Well, there's no time like the present. Will you go with me to see the Captain?"  
  
"Of course," said Malcolm as he stood to walk beside his friend.  
  
As they got to her door to exit the quarters, Hoshi lightly touched his arm and asked almost shyly, "Malcolm? Can I trust you to do something for me and not take it the wrong way?"  
  
Malcolm had a perplexed look on his face for a moment, but she seemed to need his support. "I'll do what I can for you, Hoshi."  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Malcolm saw the question in her eyes as she gave her command. He hesitated for a moment, then gently brought his hand under her chin to tilt her face up. The contact was soft, warm, but regardless of the urges in his body, he kept it from becoming demanding.  
  
As he moved back, Malcolm noted Hoshi's eyes were closed. Her tongue flicked out to lick her lips once, then the corners of her mouth curled up into a quiet smile.  
  
"Yes, that's much better. Thank you, Lieutenant."  
  
"Anytime, Ensign, now let's go see Captain Archer."   
  
As the two officers walked side by side, Hoshi let out a sigh of relief. Regardless of the feelings Raijin had stirred in her, a man was capable of generating a much stronger response. Or perhaps it was this one man? Hoshi tucked the thought away for the moment and just basked in the warmth of their friendship.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading. No reviews are necessary. 


End file.
